The things we do for love
by sobouchat
Summary: Jay left, now he is back... How can Adam and Chris deal with this?   I promise the story is better than it looks ;   SLASH: Dont like, dont read!   REVIEWS DEEPLY APPRECIATED  CHRIS JERICHO/EDGE/CHRISTIAN!


_**I miss Jericho and I'm an E&C fan so I thought this would be good… But you tell me! XD **_

Adam slammed the door; he couldn't care less if anyone heard him… He couldn't be back… Why did he come back, two fucking years without a word from him and now he showed up like a flower asking for forgiveness… Hell no! He had no right to do that. Chris and him had been happy for almost two years now and he was trying to shatter all that because he felt sorry for himself.

The tall Canadian took off his shirt with so much rage, he tore the fabric right off his chest. He was brooding so much that he didn't notice Chris lingering on the doorstep.

"Babe, calm down; would you? You are making me nervous!" The older man walked to him and tried to hold him in his muscular arms but his boyfriend jerked away immediately.

"Calm down? I have to… Oh! Come on! That dumbass goes to TNA and dumps me after a few weeks after telling me how much he loves me and wants to be with me… Such a nice boyfriend he was! I refuse to calm down! Why? This… Makes no sense!" Adam yelled, his thick and deep voice bouncing on the white walls.

There was a silent, only filled with Adam's harsh angry breathing before the former champion put on another shirt and practically ran out his own house, mumbling some apologies before disappearing in the night. Christopher didn't have any idea how to handle this situation because it had been unlikely to happen. Now they had to deal with that problem together. So he grabbed his keys, knowing very well where he was heading.

_Flashback at the arena_

"_The freaking beast has returned." Matt laughed, patting Jason on the back. Good to see you back around here, man!" He talked to the blonde for a little while, but clearly saw where his heart was at and who he was looking for in the colleagues gathered in the catering area to congratulate him about the huge pop he had for his comeback. He didn't dare telling him the state of the Canadian he was looking for. He and Vickie Guerrero had tried to reach him to speak about work, the angle involving them and the other wrestlers on smackdown. _

_Eddie's widow had tried stopping him from getting into their locker room, though curiosity had gotten the best of him. The rated r superstar was trashing the room quickly and he was rather good at it. Chris was struggling against his enraged boyfriend, trying to calm him down to no avail._

_Matt had jumped into the fight and pushed the fuming blonde against the wall, hugging and blocking him. He kept stroking his back until his friend stopped struggling when the stunned Jericho could only watch from a distance. Matt and Adam were always close, never in any ambiguous kind of way but like brothers. Jeff often joked about how Jay and him were the illegitimate sons of Gil Hardy. Of course, this one hadn't been heard in long while._

_Chris always felt out of place, as if five was too much when Jay was around and when he'd left he couldn't fill his shoes. They all got along but he had never been as close as the rest of them. He was like the older friendly colleague nobody really wants to be with for too long because it feels awkward. He had to fight for a long time to get Adam on a date and even longer to bed him and love him his own way. But at least he had his opportunity._

"_Adam, breathe. You can't wreck the place like that… He didn't come back to cause you pain, I'm sure of that… I know there's nothing I can say to make you understand right now but please if we are to work together, be professional; alright?" Matt said, his dark eyes locked with his friend's._

_The tall blonde stopped in his track and just got out of the building, needing some time to think. He regretted right away when he saw a familiar face next to the back door. Jason was smoking his cigarette, dropping it in surprise. The shorter Canadian coughed and cursed before putting it out under his heel._

"_H-Hi, Adam…" He stuttered, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his neck as usual._

"_You're still smoking I see… Have a nice night, captain…" Adam said through his gritted teeth, his fists balled up._

"_Wait! Wait! Damn, Blondie! Just wait! I didn't mean to upset you, ok? I-I'm sorry… Please, don't be like that…"_

"_Don't be like what! Like my ex, the guy who swore he was the love of my life didn't come back without telling me anything just like when he left me without really telling me anything either? That's rich, really! And for your information, call me Blondie one more time and I'll break your jaw!" Adam yelled, pushing Jay violently against the wall. His friend grabbed his jacket and pulled him in a passionate kiss, trying to break his defense and get access to the mouth he missed so much. _

_To his own surprise, the rated r superstar responded to it and hated himself for it. He loved Chris, right? He was supposed to get back to him… Their tongues battled for long seconds, memories floating in the air. Their first kiss under the bleachers in high school, the first time they'd said "I love you" to each other after they'd lost their virginity in a bed that could barely contain the both of them or all those tag team moments followed by pure love and comfort in hotel rooms all around the world. This was the kind of feelings that never went away._

_But there was Chris, his sweetness. He was the solid shoulder he'd cried on for so long, the former champion who helped become so great when no one else could. The one to love him whenever he needed it. He'd even come back to the ring when he didn't even want it at first. The perfect versus the imperfect._

_The kiss deepened, both men drinking and tasting each other like two people lost in a desert. They held on each other for long seconds until some bad memories flooded Adam's head. The distance, the crying, the screaming… _

_He jerked away from him and decked him in the jaw before getting back inside to gather his belongings and dragging Chris to their car. _

_Jay felt some blood going down his throat as he watched them going away. He still cared, he had kissed him back. He was angry with all the good reasons but it was better than being ignored… Maybe he still had a chance._

Jason opened his phone and checked his messages. He sighed when he saw his brother Josh who texted him a zillion times at least to ask him about the night and Adam or the other three hundred from Jeff and Matt… He just sent them that he was fine and lied for the rest, saying Adam had been happy to see him again and that there had been no drama. A necessary lie to ensure Randy and Caroline Reso wouldn't take the first flight from Canada just to talk to Adam on his behalf. His mom was very persuasive sometimes and his dad would have done anything to keep his woman calm, the last thing he needed was an intervention from her. He got his keys, made his way to the door and entered his empty house. Some purrs caught his attention and made him smile in the dark hallway. His cats were the only ones waiting for him these days, since he decided to sign back with WWE and leave TNA flirts behind.

"You have more cats now…" Adam whispered, switching the lights on, startling Jay who wasn't so sure he wasn't dreaming again. God knows he had made this one more than once, his blonde coming back to him. Although the part where he sat in the dark waiting for him like a hitman was new.

"Did you come here to break my legs or something? Because I'm not in the mood…" He whispered tiredly, getting rid of his jacket and throwing it on the armchair. The cats all came to him for their usual petting before running away to their cat activities.

Adam observed from the couch where he sat. He didn't know why he had come or even why he'd kept the keys but his steps got him back here to this man with a storm in his eyes.

"I'm lost, Jay-Jay… I've been lost for a long time. And whenever I was, I came to my best friend for answers but my best friend left because he didn't want me anymore and now… I'm here…" The rated r superstar had left his trench coat along with his attitude in the locker in the ring, waiting for an answer from the man he loved. One of them.

Jay felt like screaming that he too was lost, off balance in this crazy world. Instead, he slowly approached him, sat on at his feet and looked up at him, with tears in his eyes until Adam put his hand on his cheek like he used to with tears of his own running down his face. The younger man reached for his face and wiped them with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, Ads... I didn't mean to upset you. I needed the job… I thought you wouldn't mind, heard you're in for gold on Sunday. I didn't think you would really pay attention to me anymore." He laughed bitterly, with his eyes glued to the fabric of the couch.

"Angle, Booker, Steiner and Nash really bashed you in the head too hard, haven't they?" Adam sniffled and pulled him next to him.

"Yeah but that's not it, believe me… Does Chris know you're here?" Jay whispered, clinging on one of the pillows to stop himself from touching the gorgeous man beside him.

"Not really." Adam whispered back, his green eyes detailing the subtle changes in his former lover. He looked tired and stubble covered his chin. He stretched his hand and stroked it gently. "It's not like I planned on coming back here… What's with the three legged cat anyway?" He joked, his palm still against his friend's skin.

"I, uh, found her with Terry… Under my car… It's Sammi… She's, uh…" Jay stuttered, feeling Adam's hand moving towards the back of his neck and kneading it until he finally turned his grayish blue eyes towards him. Their faces were too close and Jason knew it but his will seemed to have vanished at the moment.

Adam cocked his head on the side and locked his eyes with those he loved.

"I want to kiss you and slap at the same time… Wich should I choose?" He wondered out loud.

Both men could feel the tension tingling in their bodies, driving them wild in the large living room, their warm breath on each other's lips. Jason placed his bruised lips on the soft pink ones in front him in a shy kiss, waiting to know what option his former lover had chosen. Adam whimpered, tasting him and the blood he had spilled earlier that night. He licked his lower lip and sucked it between his own; loving the growl he got from Jay. Tongues violently met, battling and dancing around each other in their warm environment for long minutes.

Adam pushed him away, their foreheads resting together.

"Why did you go?" he whispered, nuzzling the crook of his neck. He never realized how much he missed him, how empty he felt without that man beneath him.

"I-I lost it, I thought… I thought you didn't want me anymore…" The younger man stuttered. "You were always tired… Quiet, and always gone…"

Adam pressed his lips against his neck, listening to his friend's ragged breath. He gave it a light suck and bite, moaning slightly at the taste of him.

"And I thought you wanted somebody else… We really are stupid…" He laughed bitterly, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his ear shell.

"Hmm? Who are we talking about? Who would I want other than you?" Jay asked, having a hard time concentrating on his favorite blonde's words.

"Allen Jones for one…" The taller blonde watched him intensely. Jason opened an eye and his usual smirk took over his lips.

"Honey, I'm good but I'm not that good." He said shaking his head. "He is straight and you're with Chris, it's not right to do this. I'm dying to strip you here and now but… I can't do this; WE can't do this to him."

Adam grinned, taking his phone from his pocket under Jason's inquisitive look and dialed.

"You can come in, I think he's ready."

"What exactly is going on here?" Jay said, not certain he wanted to know what he was ready for.

"It was time to have that explanation, you idiot!" A familiar voice said, from the doorframe where a very amused Jericho leaned. "You hurt each other big time for all the wrong reasons. He is in love with you sill, after all this time and I love him enough to be willing to help him with this."

"So you planned on doing this for how long exactly! I came back and you think you can come into my home and fuck me up! I try to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you and you lie to me and invite your boyfriend to watch the show, is that it?" Jay yelled, jolting out the couch and facing both of them.

Chris approached him, still smiling at his former tag team partner. He placed his hand on his chest and kissed the stunned new addition to the ECW roster. Jay only responded to it when he felt Adam's hands running on his back and around his waist while his lips attacked his ear and neck again.

"We BOTH want you, dumbass… We aren't interested on fucking you up, this is my way to forgive and forget, baby." Adam whispered, as the men broke their kiss.

Jay felt even more confused than before, the sweet taste of Adam and Chris mixing on his tongue. He never had that kind of thought about the older man before, mostly because he was happy with Adam and then sad because he got the man he had made the mistake to let go had been with him. But the man could kiss, he'd give him that.

"I always wondered how it was like to share some more time with you when we were teaming together…" Chris smiled, unbuttoning a very hot Jason who turned to Adam for some kind of approbation the taller blonde gave him without a problem. The older man slid his hand inside the tight jeans, loving how Jay had to brace himself on his shoulder with his nails digging into his shirt covered shoulder.

"You really love it, angel… Don't you?" Jason hissed, feeling the hardness against his ass as he squirmed under the gentle treatment he received from his former partner.

"He is, a little baby who cannot choose… Maybe he's the one who needs a lesson for messing with us. Wiggling his little ass and kissing people…" Chris said in a hoarse voice, holding Jay's hand and placing it on Adam's crotch.

"Should I be scared in your hands, boys?" the long haired Canadian bit his lips seductively towards his two favorite blondes.

"Maybe… There is baby oil in my bag, Christopher." Jay said, demand coating his voice as he fondled his lover expertly. Adam moaned sluttily, melting against him and searching for his lips. "Maybe, you should put on a show for us… Let's celebrate this new turn of event… By turning us on, a little more…

Adam opened his lustful eyes and walked to the stereo, swinging his hips rhythmically to the song playing.

"Jesus, such a disturbing song for a disturbingly handsome man…" he giggled as Closer by Nine inch Nails played.

You let me violate you  
>You let me desecrate you<br>You let me penetrate you  
>You let me complicate you <p>

He pushed his friend back on the sofa, letting the beat guide him as he got rid of his shirt and threw it at the returning Chris who caught it and inhaled the smell of his lover on the fabric before throwing the bottle to Jay who invited him to sit next to him so he could kiss him once more, eying the grin on Adam's face as they let their tongues mingle for a few seconds. 

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<br>I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>my whole existence is flawed<p>

The rated r superstar sent his shoes in a corner of the room to get their attention back as their hands remained busy through their jeans and opened the zipper of his own so his hard member could become more visible to his heated audience. He turned around slowly and bent over to give them a better view on his dark red boxers, his ass hugged by the pesky underwear. Both Chris and Jay gulped, their grip on each other accentuated at the wonderful sight in front of them. 

Help me tear down my reason  
>Help me; it's your sex I can smell<br>Help me; you make me perfect  
>Help me become somebody else<p>

He pushed the piece of clothing down, palming his erection and soaking his underwear with the precum leaking from his throbbing cock.

"Who said you could touch yourself, slut!" Chris spat, earning an appreciative smirk from Jason who pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the rated r superstar by the hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth and spanked his ass with his large hand relishing the loud moan that escaped Adam's throat.

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<br>I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<p>

He brutally ripped the boxers off his body and sent it to Chris who had gotten up from his seat.

"Suck him! I want to see how Jericho uses his mouth outside the ring!" He demanded. He gently pushed Adam in his direction, getting rid of his shirt and shoes afterwards.

You get me closer to God  
>through every forest, above the trees<br>within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
>I drink the honey inside your hive<br>you are the reason I stay alive

Jericho got to his knees with a slutty look for his needy boyfriend before he licked the underside of his cock, keeping Adam still as the younger man tried to thrust his hips. He blew on the head, earning more whimpers from him until Jason approached them with the bottle in hands. The shorter blonde lubed his fingers and with a silent nod to Chris pushed one inside the lovely cheeks he faced as his friend swallowed Adam's length. The rated r superstar almost screamed in ecstasy. Jay added a digit and started working them in and out, matching the movements of Chris's lips on Adam's dick. He joined a third one to stretch him faster, amazed to see his partner practically fucking himself on his hand and gagging Chris in the process.

"I'm gonna come, I can't take it anymore. Please Jay-Jay… Please…" The long haired Canadian begged him harder and harder. Jay chuckled and pushed his fingers even further on his sweet spot until Adam's body started shaking uncontrollably, his essence spilling down his boyfriend's throat. Chris swallowed most of it and wiped the rest of his chin with a smug grin on his face.

"We were always underrated you and me… We are a great team. Get here, Chrissy!" Jay smiled and leaned a kiss on his lips, handing over the oil so he could join in inside the inviting ass shivering in front of them. Chris did as he was told and pushed his slippery fingers next to Jason's preparing their partner as quick as they could.

"I'm ready, I-I… Fuck me, please. I want to feel your big cocks inside of me, tearing m-me…" Adam trashed against their touch.

"I think he's ready, now. Shall we?" Jay smirked giving a last vicious twist of his fingers, the cry of pleasure going right to his hard shaft still imprisoned in his jeans. Both men took their hands out and helped each other undress quickly before Jason applied more lube on his and Chris cocks and let his older partner enter Adam in swift motion after locking his ankles around his waist.

He took in the view of those two beauties, united in the most wonderful way before he positioned himself behind Adam and slowly pushed his thick cock against Jericho's. Adam's pain was obvious; anyone would have noticed even blind and deaf people. His hands dug in his lover's shoulders and his mouth was open on a silent scream letting his head rest against Jay's while they waited for it to fade away.

"Shit, Adam… You're so tight… Are you okay, Angel?" Captain Charisma whispered against his thick mane.

"Yeah… Move, please…" Adam finally spoke, in his raspy voice.

Blue eyes met grayish ones before they complied and started thrusting, their thick and throbbing dicks hitting his prostate again and again making him forget about any pain he ever had in his life. Adam couldn't think about anything but the pleasure he was getting from his favorite blondes. They sucked on his neck, leaving marks that would be hard to explain to their boss in the morning but then again, make up girls did a very good job and asked little questions.

"I'm not gonna last long…" Chris managed between two moans.

"Me neither." Jay growled, his hand fisting Adam's hypersensitive cock and stroking it hard and fast. "Cum for us, Angel. Come on!"

In seconds, Adam spurted his seed on Chris' chest so hard some of it landed on his chin while Adam cried out in sweet agony. His walls constricted both men so heavenly they never knew who came first as they flooded Adam's beautiful ass with twin groans escaping their throats.

Panting and sweating they helped Adam get to his feet; giggling when they saw their lover had a hard time standing on his own. The long haired Canadian braced himself on Jay as he cleaned him with his shirt. He gave a look to Jericho who was looking at them tenderly.

"Let's go to bed… There's no way you can drive tonight, guys. Sex with me is like driving under influence." He laughed, joined by his two friends who followed him to the master bedroom. "I get why you wanted a king size now, Angel…"

The three of them cuddled under the covers with a sigh of relief.

"So, what do where do we go from here, sweetheart?" Chris asked, observing the two lovebirds he shared the bed with.

"We work together, we live together and we love together… Why would it be complicated? There is no rush. I love you guys." Adam whispered, already falling asleep his head resting on Jay's chest and his arm stretched to hold Christopher's hand.

"Thanks for giving me this chance, Blondie. I love you both."

"And we both love you very much but my offer to break your jaw still stands, Reso. Don't ever call me that again!"

"Okay, Blondie" Jay chuckled and got slapped lightly on his bare stomach by a sleepy Adam who cursed under his breath and mumbled something about the moron attitude of some people.

Chris grinned in the dark turning his face to lay his eyes on the two people he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"What we wouldn't for Love, he!"

_**First attempt of double anal for me, for them I'm not that sure! Hated it? Loved it? Please tell me! And thanks for all the sweet reviews I got, you've been good to me guys! I appreciate it very much!**_


End file.
